Patent document 1 discloses a lighting device comprising a connector of this type. As shown in FIG. 13A, the connector of Patent document 1 comprises a connection member made of conductor and a housing made of insulator. As shown in FIG. 13B, the connection member is provided with a contact portion, which is brought into contact with a conductor portion of a cable inserted into the connector, and a pressing spring portion which presses the conductor portion against the contact portion.
Patent Document 1 discloses, as a modification, a connector having no housing, namely, the connector consisting only of the connection member. In addition, a shape of the connection member of the modification is same as that of an embodiment of Patent document 1.